Final Fantasy Collisions: Odin's Call
by Astral Daamon
Summary: Following Cloud throughout his journey of the Shattered Realms. After seeing his friends side with Sephiroth, and accusing Aerith of being a fraud, he is sent to the Frozen North where he hopes to find his reason for being. Chapter 5: Cloud thinks back
1. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

A Special thanks to my Beta Reader: 1wngdngl

**Author's Note:** This story is based on a Play by Email RPG that's been running for nearly 8 years. This story follows Cloud's journey through the Shattered Realms. This story occurs at the same time as The Shattered Realms and The Crystal Chronicles. This story starts in accordance with Chapter 4 of The Shattered Realms.

Characters featured in this chapter are: Cloud, Astral, Sephiroth, Cid, and Aerith

**Final Fantasy Collisions: Odin's Call  
Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances  
Cloud's Perspective**

"You might want to reconsider," the woman General said smoothly, the words rolling off her tongue like her word was law. "One word, Cloud, is all my men need, and you'll be cooling your heels in the dungeon." Show off. I know her type. It's all or nothing, her way or the highway. No sir, I wouldn't be a part of that, especially if she was protecting Sephiroth, that murderous scum.

My attention wavered to what Cid had said just moments ago. Changed? Sephiroth? How can he say that? "How can you say that!" I said through clenched teeth, feeling like I was just stabbed in the back. I was, well, figuratively speaking. He would turn on me to protect the beast who sought to destroy the world. Our world. Her world. "Because of Sephiroth, Aerith is dead! I hate Sephiroth!" I fought back tears, feeling slightly hysterical, and my mind unusually hazy, "and if you're on his side, my so-called-friends, I don't want to know you guys!" I was enraged, but most of all hurt. I refused to consider their side of the story, their reasons why they would team up with our enemy, my enemy.

"You'll find Aerith alive and well in that tower back there," Sephiroth called out pointing back at the tower behind me.

"#& CLOUD! Aerith is alive. She's up in the #&ing tower, right where Astral asked you to go..." Cid then stood up straight, lowering his weapon, "She was hoping that you'd get here..." he added quietly.

"Alive!?" Hope flooded me, followed by a sharp pang of reality. This was a trick; this was impossible. The dead DON'T come back. Again I was enraged. Hatred burned through my veins like red hot fire. "How dare you try and trick me! I'm not some fool!" I voiced feeling the blood rush to my face. "It is impossible for her to be alive! The only one that I ever loved!" I couldn't hold back the tears any more.

My shoulders sagged as two soldiers took hold of my arms, and led me away into the tower. I assumed after some harsh words, that woman lead her party away, while Sephiroth mocked my fragile disposition. I could mentally see them laughing at me, calling me weak… pathetic.

As their voices faded in the distance, and my surrounding shifted from the sunny afternoon sky to the dark empty cloisters of a spiraling medieval tower. A girl was coming down the stairs as we began the climb. Her gaze faltered from some illusionist ideal to reality when her green eyes fell upon me. She reminded me of Aerith, in her pink dress, and long brown curls. She gasped in surprise, her shinning green eyes wide. Her fingers rushed to her lips as if trying to contain her joy. She stumbled forward, and fell at my feet. She didn't seem to be bothered by my lack of concern as she pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her pink dress. She smiled brightly at me.  
I stared at her, fighting my heart and my mind; both of which screamed at me that she was Aerith. I only hoped that it was but my common sense eventually dominated my wishful thinking. The dead do NOT come back. "Sephiroth!" I roared, "Stop playing mind games with me! I'm not you puppet anymore!"

I pulled myself away from the guards and forcefully took the girl by the arms. "Aerith is dead, DEAD you hear!" I shook her. "You are not Aerith! You're an imposter!" I spun her around and pushed her toward the door. "Get out of here!"

She looked hurt, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. I turned away from her, easy to do with armed men blocking my way down. I began climbing the stairs with forced calm and determination, forcing my mind to believe that the girl was not Aerith Gainsborough.

"Cloud! Wait!" she called in the voice that could only be Aerith's, "This isn't a trick! I'm not an imposter!" I didn't look back but I could hear her sniffling between words. "It's true, I did die, I did join the Life Stream… But then something happened. Here! In this world! I'm needed here. I was brought back to help. Not only me, but others too." She choked back a sob, "If you don't believe me, ask the wise man." Then she whispered, "I missed you Cloud."

"You've been working with Sephiroth," I growled, not looking back at her. I knew that if I did, I would want to believe and it was too late now to undo what I had done. I wanted to believe that I would be joining her in the Promised Land shortly. "The Aerith I know would not have sided with that murder. She would have sent him back to the Life Stream," I said sternly, changing a look at her while mentally pounding the idea that this person was a lie. "You are an imposter."

"You probably think that this is fake too," she sobbed revealing the White Materia, "Times have changed Cloud; you're living in the past. If you don't accept that then I'm very sorry for you..." With that I heard her run out, crying.

A pang of guilt hit me - what if it WAS Aerith? What did I just do? Could she have really have sided with her murderer? Could she really have forgiven him? I shook my head, and glanced over my shoulder. The guards had taken up position by the main doors, preventing me from chasing after the fake Aerith. Apparently that woman General only wanted me removed from the area and not thrown in the dungeon; assuming this place had a dungeon.

A man in a black robe, resembling a young monk, was coming down the stairs. His arms were folded deep inside the long sleeves of his robe; his eyes told me that he had seen what had just happened. I couldn't tell if he approved or not, his eyes seemed empty, as though trying not to judge. "You seemed troubled," he stated in that over-concerned and fatherly tone expected of a priest. "Perhaps it will help you if you talked about it."

"Aerith," I sobbed, unable to help myself from telling the priest something. But my little anecdote began with my tribute to the fallen Aerith who I would undoubtfully be joining soon. The poison I had taken was blurring my thoughts now, bringing my feelings to the surface in some drunken story. "I will never forget your lovely smile, your beautiful face, you…" I could almost see a vision of her lovely face floating before me, then as reality surged back into existence I felt a great deal of self-pity. I sobbed uncontrollably. "Why must I suffer? I know nothing of this strange place, and I could never bring myself to travel with Sephiroth, joining my friends by my enemy's side. I could never forgive the man who killed my love, destroyed my home, killed everything that I had ever loved. I can't travel with Astral… She… She ruined everything. She shouldn't have stopped me then, or else Sephiroth would really be dead. He wouldn't have summoned Meteor or killed Aerith. Cid, he doesn't accept me. He never has. He thinks that I'm weak. When we traveled together," I continued hoarsely, my throat beginning to ache, "They only pretended to accept me. Now they don't have to pretend."

The priest stared down at me, hovering over my pathetic form. Gently he patted me on the back while soothingly whispering, "The Goddess works in mysterious ways." A sharp prick in the back of my neck was I felt before my world went black…


	2. Guardian of the North

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Cloud, Ramuh, and Shiva

**Chapter 2: Guardian of the North  
Cloud's Perspective**

"I hope it was worth it boy…" came a distant voice. "When you see Astral again thank her for her kindness, or else you would have been left to die by your stupidity."

That name would haunt me for a long time to come. In my confused state, I tried to remember who I was, where I was, and more importantly why all this was happening. I blamed that night five years ago for everything that had gone wrong in my life. I blamed Sephiroth for everything.

The Nibelhiem Incident. I re-live that day every night. I relieve the embarrassment for not making it into SOLDIER, the shame in replacing myself as Zackery Filane to play the role of brave and strong hero, someone that I was so obviously not.

Even playing out the truth, I still can't remember actually defeating Sephiroth. But still I say that I did, even though I was outmatched in strength and skill. Am I being foolish and believing that I had some hand in it?

That name…Astral. Why did it sound so familiar? We've never met, I'm sure. But seeing her, she looked how I thought she would, how I knew she would. But why? Sephiroth or maybe Zack might have said something back then, back when 'you could get by with scraped knees.'

Zack was seriously injured from his fight with Sephiroth, and I thought that I had finished him off when he went to get 'Mother'. Sephiroth moved through steel doors, Jenova's head in hand. I chased after him, I needed to end it here and now.

I fought him and it made no difference then. Masamune was thrust through my body, and somehow I found the strength to fight. But now…

I just wanted to die. I don't have the strength to fight anymore. I wanted Aerith, to be with her. My head ached. The poison that I had taken was being forced from my body. These strange medicines that they had forced me to drink seemed to be countering the effects. I probably shouldn't have chosen something so slow.

At first, I thought this was nothing more than some bad trip caused my the poison, but now, as I looked around at the make shift beds and injured soldiers, I realized that I was in a new world, and in the middle of some kind of war.

"You won't-" I tried. My throat was dry. I tried again. "You won't get me to go with him," I said hoarsely. "It's his fault Aerith is dead." I was determined to believe that. If 'She' wanted me to forgive Sephiroth than I would have to place the blame on someone else. Still thinking of that man, my vein burned with raw hatred.

I felt a dab of cold water on my head and light pressure on my shoulder of an old man's trying to keep me calm. "Astral is long gone now," he cooed. "I wouldn't think it wise for you join her so soon. Not in this state. You're far too weak."

"Where am I?" I managed to yell, bolting up. "I want out of this god forsaken nightmare!"

"Silence." The old man said sternly, his elderly voice now strong and commanding. "Consideration for the other patience would be appreciated."

I glanced around the room, realizing that children were also in the ward. I felt slightly ashamed. Before I could argue further, a cold chill ran up my spine and sleep overcame my sense. Once again, I was lulled to sleep by some unnatural force.

It was well into the night before I woke again. The tower seemed empty without all the healers. The old man watching over me, had moved to his desk, jotting down notes. He wore rich green robes, lined in gold, his long silver hair hanging limply over the chair. He reminded me of someone, someone powerful, whose name I couldn't quite remember.

"Where am I?" I asked carefully getting out of bed, my mind still swimming as I sat up. I waited for the room to stop weaving before I attempted standing. "Where is everyone, old man?"

He looked up from his work but did not turn to face me. "Old man?" he huffed, "I'm only a hundred and fifty. Old! Bah!" Then he added dismissively, "You are in the Central Kingdom, in the Central Realm. We happen to be in middle of a war, lad."

I was stuck on his age. "A hundred and fifty," I stared slack jawed. "You must be wise then." At least I hoped he was someone like Bugenhagen.

The old man nodded. "Should I go after Aerith?" Or at least the imposter Aerith, I mentally told myself, "Or go somewhere else?"

The old man was quiet for a bit. I thought he had ignored me. "Perhaps it is best to travel with your friends."

I thought for a while, while the old man's quill ran rampant across his paper. "I must go after Aerith," I decided, "but I despise Sephiroth." Though I hated Sephiroth more. "Where is there for me to go?" I asked finally. I needed to be somewhere, anywhere away from all this, somewhere where I could think, where I could train. I needed to be somewhere where no one knew who I was.

"Northlands perhaps," the old man offered.

I nodded. Anywhere was good. It wasn't like anyone from this world knew who I was. I frowned at the thought. For that matter, no one knew who Sephiroth was either.

The old man arched a brow. "Come with me then, lad."

He stood up, replacing his chair and took me by the elbow guiding me up a flight of stairs to a door in a long hallway that would eventually lead to more stairs. He opened it slightly, looking inside as though a monster might decide to sneak out, then slowly opened the door, letting in more of the torchlight. It was a storage room. It was packed with old trunks, boxes, and dusty shelves filled with empty vials and strange looking artifacts that long since lost their shiny allure. He crouched down in the torchlight, tossing aside a few rotting garments from the trunks, then quickly opened it. He rummaged inside, his white brows furrowing deeply with concentration. In moments he emerged from the closet with a heavy fur coat hanging limply over his arm and a bag full of tonics.

"Put these on," he ordered evenly, handing me the clothes and bag, then proceed back inside to search out the missing pieces of my attire. Once he returned to me again, with thick gloves and boots, he motioned for me to follow once more. By this time I had regained my composure, my world no longer swimming before me. Silently, he lead me up the remainder of the spiraling stairs on each of the remaining floors to the top floor of the tower, the observation section I would assume where four guard were on duty surveying every cardinal point.

I made to put on the gloves and boots, but a whistle sparkling in the dim twilight had caught my eye. I realized after staring for a moment longer than I had wanted, that the old man was blowing on a crystallized snowflake that wasn't emitting any sound. He blew on it, several times staring up at the sky, each time I expected to make some kind of high pitched call.

Slowly the temperature began to drop, and snowflakes began to dance gently in the mid-summer sky. The cold winds rose, causing me to wrap my new coat tighter around myself. I thought I saw a blast of icy wind surge toward us. I drew my sword pushing the old man aside, rising to the challenge.

The wind danced before me decisively. Slowly it took a solid form, extending itself to be taller than myself, though much thinner. "You know..." a woman's voice as cold as ice spoke, "Ramuh, I have my own territories to protect in these troubled times." Her blue skin became more solid in the twilight, she tilted her head toward me, her crystal white eyes gazing at me as though I was merely a misbehaving child she was patiently tolerating.

At her throat a blue choker formed and in whose center rested a crystallized snowflake rested, similar to the one the old man used to summon her. She wore very little clothing for a woman who lived in the North. Her shirt cover her ample breast, cropped at shoulders and midriff. Her harem pants descended above her knees, leaving small slippers to cover her dainty feet. With an arrogant motion she brushed a few icy fleck from her spiky teal hair, then folded her arms awaiting the old man's answer.

Wait a minute, did she say Ramuh? I did a double take toward the old man. Placing his green robes and long white beard somewhere in my memory. He did look the part, except for his missing staff that could summon the gods' judgment.

"Hush now sister," he replied sagely, "I ask of you to take this young lad to the North with you."

"You called me here simply to transport a mere boy to the frozen North?! What am I a chariot!? I dare to be insulted-"

"Shiva, please listen," the wise man pleaded though managed to sound stern. "He is a new comer, not of these lands. He seeks shelter in a country where this war doesn't have affect."

"When doesn't a war have an effect on those surrounding it?" Shiva retorted. She looked at her pitiful brother and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine then, but I don't guarantee that he'll survive the cold! He's so scrawny!"

The wise man let out a sigh of relief and nodded at me. "She'll take you to the North when you're ready, lad."

"Ramuh?" I managed to say at last, "You never told me..."

He raised a hand to silence me. His aging eyes staring through me, I could see the power of lightning in his eyes now. I try again to make conversation. "You must be pretty powerful. Same to you, Shiva." She only scowled. "I'm not just anybody, I've mastered this sword." I say impressively, taking a mighty swing with my Buster sword, trying to prove that I am worthy of their help. Though I would learn later that when they had asked for it, I had refused them and I had begged to be away from all that mattered, and that Sephiroth was off playing Hero.

"Oh well then," Shiva replied arrogantly, then laughed coolly, "You could never tell by such puny arms. The North Landers are really going to have a good time at your expense."

"Please don't mind my sister," Ramuh said thoughtfully, ignoring my swordplay, "She seems to forget that even the most frail of people can possess the most remarkable powers."

I nodded once then put on my new clothes. "I'm ready to go." I said when I was ready, then bowed toward Ramuh. "Thank you for your hospitality. You are a very kind man." I had forgotten whose hospitality it really was I had been given. Would I have been so kind had I been reminded of that simple fact?

He smiled slightly. "Now take my sisters hand," he instructed as Shiva offered her hand rather reluctantly. Once I had a firm grip on her cold hand, a swirl of wind and ice surrounded us and took to the sky with enormous speed, making it look like the world running from us.


	3. The Journey North

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Cloud and Shiva

**Chapter 3: The Journey North  
Cloud's Perspective**

Blurs of grassy fields, mountain ranges, and snowy plains dashed across my sight before we suddenly came to a full stop. My head spun slightly, my mind floating in one of the places we had just recently skimmed by. "Here we are," Shiva spoke, still sounding as disdainful of me as ever before.

Nine log houses sat in a wide circle around a fire in the village square. From one came music accompanied by loud roars of laughter. Though this one house was clearly alive, the other houses only had a single light on, while they settled in this winter's. "That one there," Shiva told me, pointing to the lively house, "Is the chief's house. You'll want to talk to him in the morning about a temporary residence."

She turned to me in such a way that I knew that I was going to be given these set of rules only once, and that if I set so much as one toe out of line, I would have frost bite in even the warmest of places. "I govern this icy land, so should there be any problems..." Her penetrating stare tore though me as she weighed her options. "I mean serious problems, call on me or seek out my bother Odin." She removed the snow crystal from her choker and placed it in my palm. It melted away at my warm touch. The small trickle shifted and grew to be the size of a materia. As it solidified it changed from its transparent color to red. It had become a summon materia. "This is what you're kind use," she sneered disdainfully. She shrugged finally having decided that her help had already been offered, and that if this tool was needed to aid me in my future quest than that would simply have to do. "I grant thee a very special privilege to grant anyone you deem worthy to summon me. But be warned over excessive use of this gift shall be followed by a hasty punishment. Be sure that they can summon me naturally." I would learn that sumoners were indeed few and far between. "To ensure that I shall not be needed anytime soon," she removed an earring and placed it in my hand. "With this you can learn my magic." With that she moved away into the snowy terrain. The wind whisking her away while I watched her leave. "Don't get frost bitten on the first day," I heard her voice dance around me, though I knew she was already miles away, surveying her territory.

I stared a while longer, my hand still holding the unlikely gifts I had received. The trouble here must be bad indeed. I pocketed them then looked around. This was a cold land. I had been here before in pursuit of Sephiroth toward the Northern Crater. If I was correct this land was just before the Gaia's cliffs. Would I be safe here? Having lived in the mountain village of Nibelheim, I was able to ignore some of the cold as I moved toward the largest house. I sighed, a puff of steam emerging before me as my hot breath mingled with the cold air around me. I knocked twice and waited.

Another fit of laughter filled the house hold before the door was opened by a rather large woman. She wore her hair in two golden braids which descended over her chest. Like everything else her cheeks were pump and red. Her tiny lips formed a smile, showing that she looked forward to entertaining another guest. She towered over me by a good foot or so and was practically double my size. It would take two of me standing side by side to match her in width.

It took a moment before she glanced down at me. Despite the obvious disappointment in her eyes, she maintained her welcoming smile. "Can I help you little man?" she inquired cheerfully in a thickly accented speech. "Come in little man," the woman said as she stepped behind me and gave him a 'gentle' push, which was more like a shove, into the room where the celebration was taking place. I glanced back at her, amazed at the kind of strength the woman had. She could probably lift an ox on her own, I could only image what the men were like here.

The men gathered around a large table ignored my presence as they laughed on and ate merrily their over salted meats. I took another step inside, catching sight of furs hanging over the walls, dangerously close the torches. A large fire was burning in the hearth behind, whom I assumed was the village chief.

"Now little man, you've come a long way! Join us!" the woman said merrily tempting him to take a seat with the barn like men.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," I scowled, feeling slightly insulted by the term 'little man'. "For I am a LOT more powerful than I might look." Then I boldly state my business, loud enough to drown out the laughter of these men, "I wish to see the chief of your village. I wish for some shelter, or some form of housing for a short period of time." I stood there a while as they blinked at me, while their tiny brains processed the information I had just given them. They burst out laughing.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! You frail people are always so funny!" they all laughed.

"I am the chief." It was a young blond man who spoke. He must have been older than myself only by a few years. But his importance was obvious by the number of furs he owned, and his own white bear fur cape, and cotton trousers. At his side was his huge sword similar to my own Bastard sword, hung limply, unlike my own who was strapped to my back for support. His face was scared, though he only possessed one or two visible scars, I could imagine what the rest of his body was like. Unlike his companions his eyes shone with intelligence or at least the will to be intelligent. His hands alone gave the potential of great strength and could easily cover my whole head in one massive paw.

Since the man was sitting the idea that he might be a boulder in disguise came as an appropriate thought. But should he stand up, he would be classified as an ogre, or perhaps a giant.

He smiled at me. "You may stay the night," he said after a moment of consideration, "However tomorrow you build you're own home." He smiles a secret smile. "For now, join us in our meal and conversation. Hilda, ready a room for my guest." The large woman ran off, content to serve her lord.

The men that surrounded the table waited silently for me to take my seat on the floor next to them. The blond chief watched me, while listening to the worries and gloating of his fellow warriors. I wondered about the blond warrior, if he had other plans for me. I felt a slight chill run down my spine. "-And I defeated that beast with a single blow!" one barbarian roared. "But he didn't die before giving me this scar," He pointed to his back, while lifting the back of his fur coat to show off his wound. A few men leaned back to take a look and congratulated the barbarian as if it were a great trophy. "What about you?" the chief spoke smoothly, though loudly drawing all the men's attention onto me, "Have any battle scars?"

I looked from the chief to the several expecting faces of the surrounding men. "Sure…" I said uncertainly, "I have plenty of battle scars!" I opened my coat and pulled up my shirt revealing a scar that extended from my navel to my shoulder. "This scar," I began smoothly, "is from when I killed a giant Serpent, a Midar Zolom! It was 10 times bigger than this house." I pointed to a smaller scar near it. "This is from when I killed the giant Ultimate Weapon. It must have been three times the size than Gaia's Cliff! I have killed many things though. Far greater, and far more evil."

They fake being impressed, but nonetheless congratulated me at being so frail and surviving a flesh wound. I was yet again insulted. "Perhaps," the chief said slowly while picking up a mug of ale then taking a drink. He was thinking. "Your skills could be put to good use for us; if only to protect our humble village. Our foes attack in hordes. If it weren't for their numbers we would have surely have vanquished them all ready." After a moment he decided to add, "The source is an evil ice witch to the North, she summons creatures of ice and sends them to our villages then demands tribute. Our Guardian is powerless against her, for he's been frozen in time by her wicked magic. We believe that if you strike her down then maybe her spell over him shall fade and he should be able to protect us once again."

"Like you," he continued, leaning in toward me, "She's frail, but powerful. If you wish to aid us, then these fine warriors will escort you to her domain in the morrow. What say you?"

I simply looked at the chief. He seemed to have confidence in me, unlike his laughing comrades. His face showed me sincerity, or in others eyes desperation. I tried my hand at mercenary work. "I shall fight for you, under the condition that I receive a reward for my services. Of course it shall be decided here and now."

It was risky, I admit but it was worth a try. "What is it that you wish?" The chief frowned. I heard the men muttering something apparently a seer had told them ages ago 'be wary of the man who seeks the prize before the task is complete.' He was a fool think he could have any service for free, especially in this day and age. "Anything you want," the chief said after a while. "Just name it." The other barbarians listened.

I considered this, though I half expected him to refuse. "I want a suit of armor, and I need you to search out a person for me." The food laid out before me temptingly found its way into my hands. I realized as I chewed the tender meat that I hadn't eaten all day.

"That's all?" he repeated in disbelief, "Y-Yes of course. I'll have our black smith take your measurements first thing tomorrow, and who do you want us to find?"

"Aerith," I said simply after swallowing a particularly large piece of meat. "I would be very grateful if you could find her. As for the armor, make it as strong as you can." I'll be needing it when I face off against Sephiroth. I won't have my friends with me this time, I'll need all the help I can get.

"The armor shouldn't be much of a problem. As for finding this...Aerith...That may take some time, but I'll send out word as the morning. If anything we should be able to find her through word of mouth, and perhaps guide her to us," the chief explained.

The other men nodded in agreement. To them, it seemed, that word of mouth was the quickest way to find anything. "Did you hear?" one man started in a conversational tone, having lost interest with me, "That the Rebel Force is falling. All because they lost their leader some short time ago."

The chief shook his head in pity. "And that General tried so hard to get them to function without her. As a unit she called it."

"It just goes to show what a woman General can do!" another man laughed, hitting the table's surface as he did so. The chief lifted his eyes to meet his associates, silencing him. He stole a quick glace at me, as if to see my opinion of the situation. I had no opinion. Women were just as potent as men, at least they were in my world. I was cruelly reminded that this frame of thought may not be followed here. The end result was that she failed, and the only thing they remember her is that she tried to take a man's place and failed to deliver. "We'll keep to our end of the bargain," the chief spoke, more for himself. "Well foreigner," he tried again at new topic, "Where are from?"

"I am from a land which is in another dimension," I was sure of that, I knew I was no longer home, that the men and women of this world were likely just shadows of my former world. Could that mean that the Sephiroth of this world isn't bad? Or that he simply hasn't reached his breaking point yet? No…that Astral woman knew who I was, Cid, Vincent, Sephiroth, they were all expecting a fight. They knew who I was, they knew what Sephiroth had done. Maybe dimension wasn't the right word. "My home town there is called Nibelheim. I pretty much…well, along with a few others, saved that whole planet. I've done a lot there. I can tell you about it if you like?" Though as I spoke it sounded like I needed more convincing than the men around me.

"Nibelheim," the chief repeated testing the word. He pondered it a moment allowing others to inquire. "Is it by the Nibel Mountains?" one of the various barn-like men asked.

I nodded slightly amazed that they had heard of the Nibel Mountains, maybe this was my world. No! It couldn't be, I've been around the world and it certainly wasn't as messed up as it is now. Men as huge as barns and medieval towns in the middle of nowhere…

The men talked among each other as if debating the validity of such strong words. The chief's eyes were alight; hope filling the darkness that had once rested there. "Saved the Whole Planet!" While other complimented him with words such as "You must bare the Strength of Odin himself!"

"Tell us then, how did you save the world?" The chief asked, seeing the obvious interest in his companions.

The group of men fell silent awaiting my tale of heroic feats. I paused for long time for dramatic effect, piecing the important bits of my journey together. I couldn't tell them that I had saved the world from the very man who remained at large to this day. The barbarians' faces fell with a sudden doubt and disappointment as if I had told them a false word and they plunged in headfirst. They finished their drinks silently pondering of the days to come. That done they bade a friendly farewell to their chief and his wife and a solemn nod to me before leaving to their own homes. Though I could tell that they were impressed by my silence.

Left in complete silence the chief and self proclaimed hero, myself, sat alone. "Tomorrow," the chief began quietly, shattering the stillness of the room, "We'll guide you to the witches lair. It'll be dangerous, but a hero such as yourself shouldn't be worried about death. After all, the Great Odin welcomes all fallen Heroes in the valley of Valhalla. Your room is ready if you care to rest. I'm sure you had quite a tiresome journey."

I did not move to take up the request causing the chief to ask. "Was there something you wanted to know? You have but to ask 'frail one'."

"I would prefer you do not call me frail, chief. I will turn in soon", I said through grit teeth.

"As you wish...what was your name?" he asked thoughtfully, not recalling if I had given him my name. "You had spoken earlier of remarkable feet, saving the world. May I ask from what?"

I stared at the chief a moment. At least I could tell him, and maybe keep a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Already I could see the pools of despair take him. "My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife. And I saved the world from somebody called Sephiroth. He was… he was my hero, but went kind of funny in the head. He decided one day that he was going to destroy the planet and become part of it. I guess he wanted to destroy himself. I stopped him though. It is a lot more complicated than that, of course but that is just the very basic details." I frowned my story seemingly insufficient.

"Become...a part...of the planet?" he squinted as he tried to understand, "Why would someone wish to do such a thing? How would someone do that? Have you annihilated the threat?" A sudden anxiousness overcame him, he was more frightened of Sephiroth than the witch he currently faced.

"Oh yes! Of course I did! No need to worry!" I lied. "This all happened in another dimension after all. In my world," I tried. "But I can't seem to get back there, because all of a sudden I appeared here, you see. So you and your people, and this planet for that matter, are safe." I told the chief.

"What a relief," the chief breathed. "To be honest if our men are unable to fight the ice witch, I find it hard to believe that would stand a chance against any such threat. Not that we wouldn't try to fight. We're a brave people, and our strength is practically unmatched!" he banged the table with his fist to emphasize his words. He eyed me a moment with interest. "Care for a duel?"

I yawned. I had no interest dueling a man three times my size. I had no doubt that his wife could turn me into minced meat if I won. "Could we duel tomorrow? I am quite tired right now. I think I'll go to bed."

"Alright then, Helga will show you to your room," he gestured toward the plump woman who neared lowering her head while in her master's presence.

She didn't take me far, simply to the door on the upper left side of the house and opened it. The room was a small one, barely managing to fit the bed in which in itself was a pile of furs, much needed in this cold climate. "Rest well, Cloud," the chief said to me, while heading to his own room sounding indifferent to my refusal of our duel.

The furs were inviting, warm and surprisingly comfortable. Fur over straw any day! I stared up at the ceiling, my hands resting behind my head. I wondered as I drifted off, what the Aerith of this world was doing, and what the people of my world were up to. I seemed as though I was undecided whether or not the Sephiroth, Cid, Vincent, and Astral were of this world or of my own. No they were of my world, brought here like myself, I decided finally. Aerith on the other hand…maybe…

"Wake, Hero Cloud! You're journeymen await you. As does your destiny!"

I bolted up right, wondering who woke me. Then I saw the chief bursting through the doorway. "Yeah, Yeah, I know." I grumbled ruffling my hair.

"They're ready when ever you are," the chief said leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile the pleasant aroma of roast chocobo filled the house.

The icy wind rocked the sturdy house hold as a huge gust of wind blew loudly, sounding it's presence in the tiny village, soon accompanied by the loud shouting and roaring of my soon to be team mates. "What's this?" came a chilling voice the outside. "Resistance? I told you fools to surrender or suffer my wrath! So be it!" Another heavy gust of wind blew and the noise the rioters made was silenced. I was panic stricken. What was happening!

The door to the house swung open letting in an ungodly gust of wind indoors. Slowly ice began to grow in the corners of the rooms and snow pour in as the temperature began to hastily drop. Soon the snow sheeted the dinning area like a thin carpet and freezing the breakfast that had been prepared for the journeymen. An icy woman entered the building. Her skin, hair, and eyes were void of color, her dress however held onto a vague resemblance to a blue.

Her icy, calculating stare froze the room. The fire in the fire hearth blew out with the mere force of her glare. "Another village, another victory," she said herself, half amused with the facility of the task.

The floor creaked with each step she took toward the back of the house. She looked under furs and under the table for an unknown artifact. The sound of the bedroom door creaking in the wind made her lift her head in the same direction. She arched a brow as she got up off her hands and knees and gave me a deadly look. She just noticed me now, my sword in hand as I watched her enter the room and survey the building her search. "Peasant," she announced as if she were a noble, "Were is the book of Prophecies? Speak now or suffer the same fate as your kinsmen!"

She looked me over skeptically. "Out here, peasant, only the strong survive, so says Lord Odin," she purred, yet at the same time mocked the God. "All things considered, you're obviously no use to me." With a wave of her hand an ice spear was formed and hurled at me.

My eyes widened as the spear was hurled my way. This encounter wasn't going as I had hoped. Using every ounce of my warrior's instinct, I leapt as far to my right as I could, hoping to at least minimize the damage taken by the large chunk of ice. The spear still grazed me, and the impact sent my body spinning in mid jump, landing myself flat on my back on the hard wooden floor, sliding toward the empty fire hearth.

Dazed for a moment, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That spear did more damage than it looked, for my shoulder was torn open, and cold chills numbed his arm, and cooled my blood as it trickled down my arm.

The ice witch stood over me, the look on her face complete superiority. "That's right, crawl, peasant. Perhaps I might spare you after all, that you might become my slave!"

I frowned. "Sorry, lady, I don't do requests." I gathered my inner strength for the magic I was preparing to cast. The ice witch could sense something was about to go horribly wrong.

The sky outside the building darkened, and the wind picked up, opening and slamming the shutters. She stepped back, a curious expression on her face. Then the expression was gone, replaced by the smug look of superiority that she showed before. "I'm not about to fall for your tricks, slave. I order you to immediately stop what you are doing and grovel at my feet!"

I slowly stood up in defiance. "Like you said, out here, only the strong survive. I should know. I've worked with Odin before. And he sure as hell doesn't like it when people mock him. And I told you before, I don't do requests." The energy flowed through me, wisps of it swirled around as I prepared to release the effects of my hidden spell. I stepped back to give myself some extra room. Finally, I couldn't contain the energy within my being any longer. I stretched my arms skyward as I yelled the name of the destructive magic I was about to unleash. "COMET!"

No sooner than I had finished the incantation, an exceptionally strong gust of wind ripped the roof off the house we were in. The ice witch looked up in surprise, only to find a sight much worse. A rift had opened up above the building, a swirling blackness that seemed to absorb all the light nearby. Suddenly a bright light emanated from the hole, growing to form a large glowing rock.

"Oh, no!" the ice witch stated simply as the boulder shot out of the hole and landed on her. A tremendous explosion tore the rest of the building asunder, and threw me a dozen feet from the remains.

My strength nearly gone, I struggled to my feet, and drew my sword. Though I didn't think she could have survived the blast, but in my travels, I had learned that one could not be too cocky. For several minutes I waited for any signs of movement. There were none.

Sighing with relief, I sheathed his sword, then promptly collapsed into the snow.


	4. Shijima

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Shijima and Cloud  
This chapter may be difficult to read. It simply explains how Cloud got to where he'll wake up in the next chapter. There will be no other Shijima perspective chapters.

**Chapter 4: Shijima  
Shijima's Perspective**

Shijima watch Great White Land for food. Saw smoke far away. Shijima thinks, 'food! Cooked food!"

Shijima grab furs to stay warm. Climb down mountain home. Ran toward smoke.

Smoke was many homes. Dead meat all over, make Great White black and red. Saw shiny in the White. Grabbed shiny but was stuck to meat. Shijima listened to meat. Meat was still alive. Shijima pick up blond meat; will eat him later.

More alive meat came out of the White. Bad meat, smelled burnt, rotting. "Help me," bad meat said. But Shijima kicked bad meat and sent him away down the Deep White, where bad meat stayed still.

"Like meat medium rare..." Shijima go back home with blond meat.

Shijima live in cave on top of Gaia Mountain. Shijima collect shinies found in Great White and fur from hunted meat. Shijima keep blond meat warm with furs and fire until Shijima is ready to eat.

Home shook. Hear long cry from monsters outside. Saw giant lizard with big teeth. "Food…"

Giant Lizard was really big. Teeth the size of Shijima, head the size of Shijima's cave. Shijima run from Giant lizard. Hide behind White hill. Giant Lizard run by.

Shijima go home, but find dead dog meat on the way. Shijima go back home to cook dead dog meat.


	5. People That Influenced

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Cloud and Shijima

**Chapter 5: People That Influenced  
Cloud's Perspective**

It was cold, but not as cold as it should have been for someone laying face first in the snow. The wind howled outside as night set it. I lay there for a while, eyes closed, feeling the warm furs on my skin. Burning pain shot through my body when I tried to move my arms and leg. Chances were good that I was either hypothermic or severely frost bitten.

"Must…stay…warm," I chattered to myself as I tried to prop myself up, to better cover myself with the furs. I rubbed my arms and legs to gain feeling in them. It was then that I clued in that I wasn't in the village anymore.

I was in some sort of cave, probably near the base of Gaea's Cliff. Someone must have lived here, I decided, since there were all kinds of animal skins covering the walls and tools were lying around near the fire pit near the middle of the cave.

"Fire..." I muttered desperately, looking for a flint. I knew that I didn't have access to a fire materia or any fire magic. Even if I did, there was a good chance that I wouldn't have the energy to cast it. I could only hope that whoever brought me here would come back soon. A man covered in mismatched furs came into the cave, tossed a lump of meat into the fire pit and then moved to get a better look at me. Half his face had been tattooed black while the other half was wind burnt.

"Hrghn!" He grunted and pointed his hand at me. "Hehmp" he flailed an arm wide but realized that I didn't understand. He grunted again pounding his chest "Shijima." Then pounded it again twice then pointed to me.

"Uh…my name is Cloud."

He grunted again and nodded. "Cloud." He stopped long enough to choose his words, shaping his lips around the sounds, testing each sound before speaking. "Happened?" His voice was raw, from not having people around to.

"I can't really remember much of what happened," I answered honestly. "Just some witch came to the village but I killed her. I guess I was injured pretty badly. You brought me here, didn't you? And um...that meat might cook better if you, uh, well…lit a fire."

"Maybe should start a fire," he muttered as he turned from me and bent down and lit a fire. It wasn't long before the meat started to brown and the juices sizzled into the fire.

Shijima watched me while the meat cook, as if mesmerized. "Cloud looking for something in The Great White." It was more a question than a statement, but he said this while reaching down for the searing meat with massive mutated hand and tossing it at my feet. I thought that maybe his speech might have been also part of a mutation.

I reached for the meat, not wanting to insult my host and since I was hungry the fact that I had to pick it up off the floor didn't bother me. I tasted it, chewing slowly before swallowing then ate the rest of my portion with a little more speed. I took this time to think over his question. Why was I out here?

"Something. Actually someone," I agreed, "A girl about my age. She has long brown hair, dresses in pink. Her name is Aerith. Have you seen her?

Shijima paused to take a mouthful of his meat to answer the question. He shrugged and gestured around as if to say I was one of the first people in a long time.

"No, I suppose you probably wouldn't have seen her if she had come though here..."

I saw Aerith back in that other city, why would I be looking for her here? No. That other Aerith had to a fake; she had to be. Thinking back to that day that I saw Sephiroth alive again, to my little outburst. I suddenly felt embarrassed. All those things I said about her…

It's not to say that I didn't care deeply about her, I would have been able to make it this far if I didn't. But did I feel for her the way I thought I did? Did I really love her? Or was I still playing Zack's part. To be honest, I wasn't sure anymore.

I thought about her. Her soft eyes, her smile…

I thought about how we had met. About protecting her from the Turks, and saving her from the Shinra and Hojo. I thought about Cait Sith's commenting that we made a good match, of how we fought together at the Temple of the Ancients, and of course about the Forgotten City…where Sephiroth…

I looked deeper into the fire, remembering what Sephiroth had said to me that day. "You don't have to pretend to be sad. You don't have to pretend to be angry either." But I felt those things about her, about him. I was sure of it.

It was Tifa that had pulled me from within myself. It had been Tifa that was at my side when I woke up in Midgar and in Mideel. It was her I was trying to impress all these years. It was her support that brought us to the crater, her strength that allowed me to defeat Sephiroth and save the world.

"Special Girl? Important." Shijima pulled his eyes away from his slab of meat to stare back at me.

I was confused as to what he was talking about and realized that he asking about Aerith. "Yeah," I said, "She's really special. It's a long story and I don't want to get into it right now."

He nodded and grunted as if he understood. "Must be special if Cloud is in Great White to find special girl. Important to Cloud, she must." He sucked back on some stringy meat and chewed loudly.

"You don't have to come with me. You've already helped me more than enough. If anything I owe you a favor," I told him, hoping that he didn't think that he would be tagging a long. His eyes flashed and he smiled. He must have though I was inviting him along.

"Good, I come with Cloud. Cloud pay Shijima later." He looked around the cave and pulled a pelt from the wall and threw it at me. "Cloud rest now. We find Aerith tomorrow."

I couldn't tell him that I didn't want him along. I didn't think he would understand. Still there was something odd about Shijima, apart from his mutation. I thought on it while I was drifting off. I was weird that he was showing a lot of interest in a girl he had only heard of…


End file.
